<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Past by aresmeads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125414">The Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aresmeads/pseuds/aresmeads'>aresmeads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Past Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aresmeads/pseuds/aresmeads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: “Hi! I wonder if you can write a Thor x reader fic where the reader was really shy, reserved and hate it when someone touch her (perhaps it had something to do with her past like harassment, abuse etc.) And Thor thought she hate him because she always kept her distance but she wasnt then she told him everything. They were a new couples, dating just a few months. Thank for reading this!“ - @wulfriedxanthene (Tumblr)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thor (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat quietly at the end of the long table. Tony and Steve were taking while making their morning coffee. You were quite reserved because of the trauma you suffered when you were young. You had grown up in an abusive home, now you lived in the Avengers compound in safety.</p><p>Everyone was nice to you and respected your boundaries. Some tried to push you to your limit but you understood they were just trying to help. You hated being touched but you did allow the occasional hug when you were sad.</p><p>“Good Morning, Y/N” Thor spoke as he passed you.</p><p>“Morning” You greeted quietly, your heart racing in your chest. You didn’t want to admit your feelings for the God but you couldn’t help your heart was beating faster with every word he spoke to you. Even his presence made you nervous. The last thing you wanted was to open up to someone and then get hurt so you kept your distance.</p><p>You stopped eating your food and stood up to leave the room. You caught Thor’s eyes who looked sad as you went to leave. You knew he was trying to befriend you but you knew you were a bad friend no one could love.</p><p>Every day you saw him your heart got faster and your chest felt heavier with sadness and guilt. It had been a few months since you arrived and you were only just coming out of your room. You considered staying back in your room soy wouldn’t see him. For the entire time, you lived in the compound you never left or closer than a meter away from anyone.</p><p>As you were eating dinner early to avoid the others, Thor came in. They all knew you liked to eat alone and didn’t want to do anything to trigger you or your powers. Thor obviously had no care as he sat right down next to you, making you highly uncomfortable.</p><p>“Why do you run away whenever I’m in the same room as you?” He demanded. You were speechless, not sure what to do; So you did what you do best, run. You got up to leave and so did Thor. You turned to quite literally run away, your heart almost bursting from your chest.</p><p>“Stop” Thor growled, grabbing your upper arm.</p><p>“Don’t touch me!” You screamed in panic, pushing him away.</p><p>“Hey, hey!” Tony yelled, coming into the room with the others. Tears slowly fell down your face. Thor let go of you and you sprinted to your room. As you ran you could hear the arguments. Tony yelled at Thor and vice versa. Their voices faded until they were no longer heard. You slammed the bedroom door shut and locked it.</p><p>You climbed into bed and cried until no tears were left. Over the next week, you barricaded yourself in your room and didn’t come out. There was an adjoining bathroom so you only went toilet when necessary.</p><p>You hadn’t eaten and only took a sip of water from the bathroom tap when your throat was sore from crying. You ignored every knock and call from the Avengers. Tony would check up on you every hour, he was like a father to you.  You heard more knocking on your door then nothing.</p><p>It was constant knocking that wouldn’t stop. You got out of bed and stormed to the door. Anger filled you as you yanked open the door to yell at the person who dared to disrupt you. You were shocked. Thor stood there in front of you, hand in the air ready to knock once more.</p><p>“Go away” You growled, slamming the door. Just as it was about to close Thor stopped it and forced himself into your room. You felt under threat and grabbed the nearest thing; an umbrella. You held it up, prepared to hit him with it.</p><p>“Why do you hate me?” He blurted. You raised your eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>“I never hated you” You growled.</p><p>“You have been avoiding me” He stated. You nodded and sighed, putting the umbrella down.</p><p>“Look, Thor. I was hurt by people I loved and it takes time to recover from that. Do you know how hard it is to walk away from you? I like you Thor, and that scared me” You admitted. You had never been so open to someone like that in years.</p><p>Thor’s eyes went wide, he was speechless. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Tears started to fill your eyes but you refused to let them drain.</p><p>“I would never hurt you, Y/N” He spoke softly, holding his hand out for you to take. You looked him in the eyes and saw how much he cared. You knew you could trust him. Instead of holding his hand you wrapped your arms around him in a hug. He hugged you back and held you in an embrace.</p><p>“Well, I didn’t expect this” Tony joked from behind Thor. You broke apart from his embrace and stood back.</p><p>“I guess you guys have sorted it out then?” He asked. You and Thor looked at each other, smiled and nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>